


Laundry disasters

by EmilyRae27



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Fluff, Fluffy, Laundry, M/M, Steve Rogers Swears, Stucky - Freeform, bucky trys to be helpful, laundry disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRae27/pseuds/EmilyRae27
Summary: Bucky tries to be helpful and do the laundry but he doesn't know how to use the machines, disaster ensues.





	Laundry disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “What have you done?!”  
> “From the tone of your voice, I’m assuming I’ve screwed up.”  
> Pairing: Steve x Bucky  
> Genre: Fluff   
> Warnings: None   
> Word Count: 921  
> Laundry Disasters

Bucky’s POV  
Today is laundry day, normally Steve does the laundry but he is in a meeting with Fury all day. I only have a general idea about how to do the laundry since I have always just watched Steve do it. I know that you have to collect all of your dirty laundry to begin, obviously. First, I get all of my laundry which is mostly workout clothes and pajamas. Next, I get Steve’s clothes which is the same and some everyday outfits for when he goes to meetings and outside to ride his motorcycle. Everything got put into a basket and I carried it to the laundry room, which contains a washer, a dryer, and a drying rack for things that can’t go in the dryer like our uniforms. I don’t remember what to do next so I put all of our clothes, including our white workout clothes and my favorite red pajama pants, into the washing machine. Between the 2 different fragrances for soap I go with the one I know Steve likes, I pour it in along with the fabric softener and press start. While it runs I decide to go down the gym and do a light workout, some stretching and a jog on the treadmill. When I am finished working out I go back to our floor and get a shower. Once I'm done I get out and get dressed in some shorts that are tight up top and loose in the legs that I know Steve loves along with a matching tight t-shirt. The washing machine pings and I go back and switch it into the dryer. The dryer starts and says that I have an hour and a half until it is done. With the time I have I decide to take a nap.   
Time skip  
Steve’s POV  
The meeting with Fury took forever, we have new mission in a few days to go invade another Hydra base, and he wanted updates on all the team members. Once I was out the door my mind went straight to Bucky, I hadn’t seen my boyfriend all day and I couldn’t wait to see him again. I walk to the elevator and press the button, when it opens I see Sam inside. I make small talk with him to his stop and tell him we have a mission briefing in two days. The elevator continues to Bucky and I’s floor and I step out. I was about to yell to him but then I noticed that the floor was unusually quiet. I walk around and end in our bedroom; here I see a sleeping Bucky spread out on our bed. My eyes scan down his body, his hair is messy and he is wearing those shorts he knows I love because they make his ass look fantastic. I walk over to the bed, slipping off my jacket and shoes as I go. I crawl onto the bed and lay there next to him on my side. I start to trace patterns on his chest while whispering about how much I love him. He stirs in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes, as soon as he sees me he smiles. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek. I let go and we both sit up.   
“How was the meeting?” He asks, rubbing his eyes.   
“Boring, we have a mission briefing in two days, what did you do today?” I reply  
“I did the laundry, which is still in the dryer, and I went to the gym. I actually should go get the laundry. This was the first time doing it by myself.” He answered starting to get up. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.   
“I got it, let me help you.” I get up and he says thank you before grabbing the remote and switching the TV on. I walk to the laundry room and start to take our clothes out. I'm pulling everything out piece by piece and I come across a pair of shorts that look like my work out shorts, except they are pink. I put the shorts aside and keep going; I pull out a shirt that also looks like my work out shirt except it is pink. I am really confused until I pull out Bucky’s favorite red pants and it suddenly clicks in my mind.  
Bucky’s POV  
“What have you done?!” I hear Steve shout from the laundry room.  
“From the tone of your voice, I'm assuming I’ve screwed up.” I shout back, trying to figure out what I did wrong. Steve walks out of the laundry room holding my red pants in one hand and his workout clothes, which are now pink, in the other.   
“Did you wash everything together?”  
“Maybe….”  
“You’re supposed to sort it before you wash it, now all of our works out clothes are pink!” Steve exclaims.   
“That’s the step I missed, I thought I forgot something.” Steve puts the clothes down and walks over to the bed.  
“Next time, leave the laundry for me” He says  
“Will do, but you know you don’t look that bad in pink, it’s kinda sexy.” I disclosed. He laughs before kissing me on the lips.  
“You are insatiable, but I love you anyways.” He says before lying down with his head on my chest. I smile before pulling him closer.   
“I love you too.” I mumble before kissing his head and going back to watch the TV with the love of my life.


End file.
